Brave Knight
by Penelope salt
Summary: when a call out goes wrong, who will get hurt and who will be left fighting for their life and would it be worth it. DISCLAIMER- I don't own Casualty and never will, hope you enjoy please review and also I am rubbish at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**hello, guys and welcome to my first fanfiction, just to tell you a bit about me i love writting, i love casualty so i decide to write fanfictions, i really hope you enjoy and feel free to review, help me improve my stories and tell me what you would like, so here is my first fanfiction.**

 **Brave Knight - Penelope Salt**

"Mum im going to be late for school,can you please hurry up" Hanna shouted to her mum "Hanna stay upstairs and call the fire services" her mum asked as Hanna's tone changed "Mum what is it?" she questioned, confused and scared, as she began to phone the fire services.

Cal and Ethan walked into the Ed for another busy day, as soon as they were in their scrubs and changed the red phone went off. "Dr Knight,Dr Hardy and Dr Chao, call out be ready in 5 minutes, oh and don't be reckless" Connie said looking at Cal, as he just sighed "as if im ever reckless mrs Beachamp"Cal said as Ethan and Lily chuckled as the three walked towards the staffroom, got changed and then went in the call out car. "okay you 3 its looks like a fire has been started delibretly, so be safe and at any point you do not enter the building" Dixie explained but Cal had already ran in hearing a familar voice, Ethan ran after him praying his brother would be fine, not realising he was in the building, as he imagined Connie's face when she found out. "Caleb, are you in here?" Ethan shouted calling Cal by his proper name, Ethan froze when he heard what his brother had said "Ethan come quick its Hanna!" Cal shouted as Ethan ran up the stairs, and saw his niece lying there.

"Cal has she got a pulse?" Ethan asked his shaken up brother, as he got no reply he tried again "Caleb!" he shouted "yes no, I don't know" he responed still shaking as his brother sent him to one side to examine his niece "okay airway is clear, pulse is there, no signs of physical injury, she's very lucky" Ethan stated going into dr mode "okay, so we need to move her, there a surf board in her wardrobe, so we can get her on that and get her downstairs okay Dr hardy" Cal said grabbing the surf board and moving his daughter on to it.

finally when they got outside, the other women in the house had been moved by the fire services and sent to hospital, while Hanna was being moved into the ambulance. " how stupid are you two, i expected it from dr knight but not you dr hardy" dixie lectured them "what can i say we must be brave knight's" Cal answered before coughing and getting a stare from lily and Ethan "yeah tell me what Connie thinks of that" Dixie replied as Ethan, Lily went in the Car and Cal in the ambulance. when he got to the hospital lily came and found him and said "Ethan's in resus" and then Cal's world shattered into a million pieces.

hope you enjoyed that, please tell me what you think by reviewing, until next time - penelope


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello lovely people of fan fiction, I've decided to update this chapter due to a review I got, so I hope you enjoy this chapter and please update- Penelope.**

 **Brave Knight**

I _t all went south from there all he saw was muffled voices and saw bright lights he felt a jolt enter his Body he heard his brother sobbing, his ribs were being pushed up and down, he knew this was the end he even heard Connie crying, he just prayed he'd saved his daughters life and Ethan was in no danger. He wanted to say goodbye to his brother tell him he would look after mum, that he would look down and protect Ethan and that he wasn't afraid of death, just that he would never see Ethan never hear him chuckle never even walk him down the aisle alas his daughter but then pain strides through his body he felt he was going to cry and then he realised there was no pain in death so he must be alive, and the jolts stopped the movement of his chest stopped, he could here beeping and he knew he was alive but his life ended in the night._

 **Ethan's PoV**

 _I knew I was to b_ lame, I should of stopped Cal and now he's dead, I feel like I have to do something to avenge his death to punish the person who killed him and that person was me. I went up to the roof top they really should have put up fencing, I say near the edge remembering my life that would be over in a second and then I saw a hand reaching down, it was Cal, showing me that we could not go flying together and then I heard shouting, footsteps coming towards me, max grabbed my arm but I lost balance and fell but I didn't hit the ground instead I was with Cal flying.

 **End of PoV**

 _months later Cal and Ethan were laid side by side there collages sobbing staring at there head stones, all preying they could of saved the young doctors lives but they were together and there was no More pain._

 _ **11 years later**_

 _Hanna stood at the foot at her uncles and fathers graves knowing they would be looking down on her and on her new family, her husband hugged her tightly pushing their bundle of joys who were asleep, Hanna started at Katie and Ethab hoping there grandad would be watching proudly of Hanna's life._

 _And that was the end of a tail about the hero doctors and how they were both brave Knights or was it ..._

 _ **Thank you for taking your time to read this and Please review- Penelope**_


End file.
